


Sunbutt Apotheosis

by Bendyfimfiction



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Butt Expansion, Canterlot (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Clopfic (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Cross-Posted on FiMFiction.net, F/M, Fetish, FiMFiction, Growth, Human, Large Ass, Macro/Micro, POV Second Person, Porn, Romance, Sex, Size Difference, Smut, expansion, gentle giant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bendyfimfiction/pseuds/Bendyfimfiction
Summary: “Growth” is the thing with white fur --The mighty Princess of Sol --She consumes all and grows bigger --And never stops -- at all --And she wants you to be her lover.Note: A big thanks to Chicago Ted and Dustchu for helping me with this. Title created by Chicago Ted.
Relationships: Princess Celestia/Other(s), anon - Relationship





	Sunbutt Apotheosis

Within a white marble hall stood you, the human, dressed in a fine black tuxedo. Before you stood a massive pair of golden doors. You thought you felt a light breeze brush by your neck, but you brush it off as nothing.

You were extremely nervous about this. Princess Celestia, the immortal ruler of Equestria, has requested that you were to sleep with her. This was some crazy medieval magical horseland that allowed that sort of thing. You, of course, said yes; the last thing you wanted was to piss off royalty.

“Come in, my little human,” came her soft and angelic voice.

With that, you pushed the door open and walked inside. Immediately upon entering, the door slammed shut behind you, and then a great big, fat, round white pony butt appeared before you with a flash.

Before you could protest, Celestia gave you a faceful of her massive ass, pushing her dripping wet, hot marehood into your face, surrounding your head by the thick canyon of her rump’s fat milky white cheeks.

You struggled, making a pitiful attempt to push her away by grasping her fat cheeks with both hands on either side of her sun cutie marks. Like soft dough, your hands sank deeply into the thick layers of squishy soft fat of her rump.

With all your might, you pushed, but it was no use. Her huge bubble butt was simply too heavy.

The more you resisted, the heavier her rump seemed to become. Truly, this was an impossible task.

Your protests soon ended. The softness of her smooth cheeks in your hands felt incredible to hold. The soothing warmth of her solar marehood, topped off with the sweet taste of her whipped-cream-flavored juices flowing into your mouth, was driving you crazy with lust.

You paid homage to that big, meaty ass. Hungrily, you slobbered at her sweet, creamy juices spewing out of her marehood. Celestia made happy whinnies in response, glad you have submitted to her butt.

Your hands moved across the wide expanse of her soft, fat rump. Her soft fur, topped off with the squishy softness of her rump’s immense layer of fat was heavenly to the touch.

With both hands, you caressed the wide expanse of her soft cheeks; you couldn’t help but moan in pure bliss.

With great strength, you squeezed her luscious rump, sinking deeply into the thick layer of squishy-soft fat, before meeting the firm muscle beneath.

For quite some time, you were content just to hold her soft, fat rump, maintaining that deep depression you made with your hands pushing back the thick tide of fat.

Then you decided to move on. By pulling your hands back slowly, you could see her cheek’s depression rapidly return to its smooth shape, which looked absolutely breathtaking when you take in the full view of her massive, perfectly round bubble butt.

You grunted in frustration when she abruptly stepped back from you. From there, Celestia proceeded to give her big, snow-white booty a hard slap, her fat cheeks jiggling from side to side from the impact.

Celestia gave you a nasty grin, powering up her horn with a golden light. As her horn glowed, she began to inch higher and higher into the air with each passing second. You stared in both fear and arousal as she grew in size before you.

Her overall features began to expand as she grew taller – her rump in particular seemed to receive the strongest augmentation of growth, swelling like an inflating balloon. Down below, her legs rapidly grew thicker to help support her rapidly-swelling rear end. The growth indeed was at its strongest in her backside, becoming quite disproportionate to the rest of her body.

Her hips truly became monstrously large, only growing bigger and bigger by the second – growing in size along side her ass made her look absolutely breathtaking.

Celestia’s cheeks jiggled like crazy as more and more flesh was pumped into her glorious bubble butt. You stared in utter awe from her continued expansion of her rump – her heavenly rear inflating like a balloon was a truly enchanting sight to behold. Celestia seemed to like your staring, because the expansion of her butt and body only seemed to get faster and faster by each passing second.

More and more layers of squishy soft fat added to her rump without stop, it showed no sign of stopping its continued growth.

Celestia’s golden regalia began to creak and groan from the pressure of her growing body. Before her strong growth spurt had dissipated, her necklace finally shattered, falling off of her neck in several pieces, before being ground to dust under her hooves mighty weight.

Celestia craned her neck back to unleash a loud moan, before pumping even more magical energy into her horn, assuming an even greater size at a faster rate, her rump instantly doubling in size. She had far exceeded the size of an African elephant now, and was still growing even bigger.

Up and up she rose, quickly reaching the height of a giraffe.

Celestia's cheeks assumed the size of an African elephant each. A loud moan from her saw to her cheeks doubling in size instantaneously through a powerful growth spurt.

From there, Celestia’s cheeks ballooned ever outward, quickly filling up the room. Soon, her flanks began to press against the very walls, the squishy soft flesh of her rump being pushed back deeply as they pushed against the walls. The very building you were in creaked and groaned from under the weight and pressure of her growing body.

It was only then that the room began to expand to accommodate the growing mass of her body. The walls went further and further away, and the ceiling ascended high into the heavens, as her cheeks grew ever larger.

More and more meat and mass was added to her rump. Her belly expanded to nowhere near the extent of her rump; it seemed to maintain its proportions relative to the rest of her body. Nonetheless, her hooves alone were now as thick as oak tree trunks, only growing larger and larger along with the rest of her.

A loud moan from her saw to her rump tripling in size through a powerful growth spurt, seeing to that her cheeks became giant sphere shape airships. A moment later she quadrupled several times in size.

A great mighty shadow loomed over you, only becoming bigger and bigger as Celestia grew ever higher into the air, becoming a small mountain.

Growth… more and more growth… she seemed to be stopping her growth no time soon.

“Uhhh, maybe… you’re big enough already?” you asked nervously.

Apparently she didn’t like that question.

Celestia growled angrily, before lighting up her horn with blinding light as if it was the sun itself, you shielded your eyes with your arm to protect them.

There came a low rumble… before Celestia exploded in size. The shockwave sent you flying against the wall. Which didn’t hurt in the least, because it seemed she had the compassion to cast a protection spell on you, despite her anger.

Celestia’s ass skyrocketed into the air, her cheeks alone able to fill a football stadium each. Her divine, omnipotent butt only got bigger and bigger, fatter and fatter, heavier and heavier, wider and wider.

The jiggling of her cheeks intensified along with the explosive growth. Her cheeks wobbling widely, occasionally slapping the other cheek with a delightful sound of flesh slapping against flesh.

Her cheeks went from football stadium to small cities, growing even further from there.

The hard stone floor beneath her began to crumble from the terrible weight pressing down upon it. Celestia giggled, intensifying her growth even more. The giggling soon turned to laughing, in satisfaction of the unfolding events.

A few growth spurts later, the floor gave way, her heavy form sinking into the floor like melted butter.

Celestia’s body went into maximum overdrive of expansion, her cheeks alone were now literally mountains each, swelling even more to dwarf any other mountain you ever seen.

Between her gargantuan, ballooning cheeks a great canyon was forming that no little cock could ever hope to hot dog. Her vagina and asshole became massive gaping craters that no stallion’s cock had a cold chance in Hell ever to fill.

In just a few short growth spurts she became a mountain of meat and flesh bigger than any on Earth; a few more and she could make Mount Everest look tiny. The walls of the room began to fade away in the distance, you could barely make them out as Celestia grew ever bigger.

There came a few more growth spurts after that, before she finally stopped growing. But she might as well be several hundred Mount Everests at this point, if not more. You wondered if she has become a small moon.

Her massive cheeks were mountains of white squishy soft flesh, jiggling wildly even with the smallest of movements. You were but a mere bacterium when compared to her mighty size.

“This is your fault, human.” Her booming voice shook the room. “If you didn’t make me angry, I wouldn't have grown so big. Now, try your futile efforts to please my big body.”

The science side of your brain kept wondering how conventional physics could allow for her ass to fit in this room without radically and visibly changing the layout of the castle. But the animalistic side urged you on – You heard her! Go on and make some sweet love with a solar goddess!

Celestia experimentally pressed her hoof down upon her right cheek, the soft fat conceding deeply from her applied pressure. A smug grin came upon her face, before she lifted her hoof up, pulling it back far, before giving her ass a hard slap.

Her ginormous buttcheeks wobbled from side to side as powerful shockwaves came out from the gigantic ass from the hard impact. The vibrations from her giant butt ended up knocking you over.

“You know, I think I’m looking thin and bony. I need to grow even bigger!”

The room began to fade away. You soon found yourself floating in the void of space above an unfamiliar earth-like planet below, of which you assumed was Equestria, or whatever they call it. Strangely enough, you were still able to breathe. Celestia’s magnificent, vast body was only slightly larger than Luna’s moon.

“Time for some real growth!”

Experimentally, Celestia flapped her wings, creating a powerful shockwave and a gust of cosmic wind, sending you hurtling into the atmosphere. Naturally, you screamed in terror, but that was short lived when Celestia grabbed you with her magic, quickly dragging you back out into space.

“Sorry about that.” she spoke, telepathically in your mind.

With a flick of her magic, you were locked in place above Equestria. With you now safely secured, Celestia flew towards the sun. The sun’s heat did nothing to her body – after all, she did draw her power from it. Celestia licked her lips in anticipation, before summoning forth a rainbow silly straw and, quite literally, began to drink the sun.

Celestia moaned at the spicy taste of hotly-fused hydrogen flowing into her. Her cutie marks glowed with a blinding light, as the sun resumed its life within her. As the sun shrank, she grew bigger… a lot bigger.

Celestia… and grew…. she grew to the size of the sun in a matter of seconds. With her new Dyson sphere of a body, she de-summoned the straw, opting just to use her mouth to eat what was left of the sun.

She picked up the sun with her hoof and brought it to her muzzle, opening her mouth wide she swallowed down its mass as though it were a big cake to her. She moaned in bliss as the growth flowed through her.

Now the sun was no more – its power flowed into her. At the same time, Celestia lit up her horn, augmenting her growth even further with her magic.

This time, there was no sugarcoating it: she was going to outgrow everything. She literally exploded outward in size, thousands of times per second, if not more. Like a growing red giant star, her body bloated outward at a monstrous pace. As Celestia grew larger in size she could feel her magical energy increase in strength the bigger she got, this only added to her desire to grow even bigger.

The shockwaves of growth sent you hurtling at a tremendous speed away from her into the cosmos.

Despite her monstrous growth, she was far from destructive about it. Rather, she seemed to take special care to make sure her homeworld was set in orbit around her, the entire planet itself encased in a shimmering-gold atmosphere of protective magic.

Celestia grew and grew, soon capturing the entire solar system in her gravitational pull. She giggled in joy at her newfound size – she was a mega-large white horse with tiny dust-sized objects (to her, at least) orbiting around her, each one encased in a protective shield of magic.

Celestia growled in frustration at the faraway larger objects of the universe surrounding her. She opted to change that, and quickly. Her horn lit up, glowing as bright as a neutron star.

At what seemed like a supernova, shock waves radiating from her asscheeks spread across the cosmos at quite possibly hundreds of trillions of miles per second, seemingly going faster and faster by the second, in fact quite literally outpacing light itself..

In no time at all (which would make Einstein’s head spin), Celestia reached nearby solar systems, her magic mercifully grabbing any and every world that contained life, sending it to orbit around her magnificent rump, the inhabitants of said planets worshipping her divine rump and instantaneously disregarding their old religions.

As if powered by their worship her rump grew much faster than ever before. In mere seconds she became as large as the galaxy itself. All its stars and other matter were swallowed into her rump, but it's planets that contained life were sent to orbit around her magnificent rump.

Despite their insignificant size, Celestia cared to hear what the masses of tiny life forms were saying about her. Luckily, most had many a nice thing to say about her, particularly about her rump. This made her feel butterflies flow through her stomach as she blushed profusely by their words of homage, prompting her to grow even faster as to please her new found subjects.

Her expanding mega balloon cheeks soon reached nearby galaxies, devouring all the stars and other matter to help fuel her growth, but like before she saved all planets with life to orbit around her. Her asshole and vagina more or less became super-massive black holes, each the size of a galaxy. Her astronomical cheeks were literally trillions of galaxies in terms of size, but still growing, for she was still not satisfied.

Galaxy, after galaxy became swallowed into her rump, fueling her growth even further. Celestia was by far the largest object in the universe at this stage, there was plenty of matter in the universe left, all of it quickly been consumed by her air ballooning super-massive cheeks.

The universe, all that is known to exist, began to grow smaller and smaller as more and more galaxies were sent into Celestia's rump. At the edge of nothingness, at the great dark void of the edge of the universe, Celestia's cheeks finally devoured the last remaining galaxies and stars, the last remaining bits of matter. Now every living being in the entire universe could just look up at the sky and see Celestia's almighty rump and not even see the end of it. Just a gigantic wall of white and with a beautiful multicolour nebula, which was her tail, that stretched on seemingly forever by a tiny one’s perspective.

But she was still growing bigger…. bigger… bigger. Without any sign of stopping, or even of slowing down!

Celestia continued to grow her cheeks, them seemingly pressing against an invisible barrier – the tangible edge of the Universe. Despite the overwhelming weight and pressure of her almighty rump simultaneously pressing against every planet in the universe, not one single living creature was harmed under her magnificent Sun. These myriad infinitesimal worlds were smothered by her in great layers of soft fat, but none were destroyed underneath it.

By your perspective, all you could see was a giant wall of dark (yet white!) warm and soft rump pressing you against at quite the literal end of the universe. However, it seems things were not at the end.

The very edge of the Universe began to crack like glass, fractures slowly spreading all across the primum mobile. And despite this, Celestia seemed not to have haltered her growth. The universe’s great barrier held against Celestia’s almighty rump for quite some time, before ultimately shattering like glass.

Now, as conventional physics dissolved under her mass, Celestia's rump spread out into the multiverse itself. Entire parallel universes swam around her, spheres of dark containing stars and galaxies, each one about Celestia’s size.

Celestia growled angrily. “Look at all these universes,” she muttered to herself. “Untold stars and galaxies… they should all be mine!”

With a powerful blast of magic from her horn, she instantly shattered a nearby universe, grabbing all its living worlds to safely orbit her rump, and devouring the rest of it. Somehow, she could preserve that universe’s laws of physics locally, with all her worlds encased in her magic. Most likely they never noticed anything too fishy.

Celestia moaned in bliss as an entire universe’s worth of power flowed into her. Celestia’s body rose over the surrounding universes, towering over them with her newfound mighty size.

With a gentle tug of her magic, she pulled all lifebearing worlds out of a dozen nearby universes, sending them to safely orbit around her. Forthwith she sent all the matter of these universes into her gullet.

Celestia moaned once more, powerful surges of growth flowing through her as the universes around her suddenly became tiny marbles in comparison to her. With a few more dozen universes devoured, they quickly became little tiny grains of sand.

Celestia’s hunger only increased with her size – she devoured waves upon waves of universes, grabbing quadrillions of universes at a time, sending all their matter into her, while preserving their living inhabitants.

Universes, once like grains of sand, now became mere atoms to her. Celestia giggled in joy – she was, truly, absolutely ɢɪɢᴀɴᴛɪᴄ. Her growth never ceased; she kept growing and growing, more and more, the never-ending creation of universes making sure that she could feed indefinitely.

Celestia grew, and grew, and grew without end, growing into a size incomprehensible by all but her, showing no signs of stopping, a rump that cannot be measured by any scale.

At long last, she no longer felt bony-thin. She let herself go, unleashed her true power, the power of countless suns, without hurting anyone at the same time. She felt now like a true goddess, beloved by all, with a rump of incomprehensible size and still always growing bigger. She was their Sun now, a much more beautiful sun to look at, without even blinding one's eyes. No matter what their former sun was, they can all see perfectly.

However, she could hear some voices of dissent, voices that said she was ‘an overpowered Mary Sue’ and other such nonsense. She ignored them, for the most part, since their voices were mostly drowned out by hymns of praise to her rump, and prays for her rump to grow ever bigger.

She had it all. A rump that grew only more and more beautiful as it grew even larger at an increasingly rapid speed. Endless layers of soft, squishy fat flowing across her rump like a vast ocean, jiggling like crazy as the fat continued to pump into her ass, never stopping, never relenting, never even slowing, always growing larger and larger, faster and faster forevermore.

And yet… Celestia frowned at the sight of the invisible walls of the very multiverse speeding away from her growing body.

“You know, I think I could be bigger,” she said aloud.

You can’t escape the multiverse! common sense dictated.

“Try me,” retorted Celestia. She growled angrily, her horn glowing brighter than any star in the multiverse. Or, perhaps it should be said… the local multiverse.

Shocks waves exploded off her body, as if she was an exploding star. And just as suddenly, her mass hit another barrier. The countless myriad worlds orbiting her rump started sinking into her fat – fortunate were they to be shielded by her magic.

Slowly, yet surely, the rest of Celestia caught up to her rump. Her overdriving expansion raced across her multiverse. Once this reached the multiverse’s edge, it stood no chance – her weight and size instantly shattered the thick barrier into hypercosmic dust.

Celestia licked her lips at the sea of multiverses before her. Each one dramatically varied in size – some were a fraction of her size, and others were a great deal larger than her. All of them, however, were expanding at varying paces. It is perhaps best realized as a three-dimensional game of Agario.

She growled – a noise heard across all that be, despite the intervening vacuum. “You will not challenge me,” she grumbled. “All of existence I shall consume!”

She thus swung back into her routine.

She tore open a nearby multiverse, one about a third of her size, carefully grabbing literally all its lifebearing planets, sending them in orbit around her, before opening her mouth wide to swallow the entire multiverse in one bite. The universes it contained were so insignificant, she hardly noticed them go down.

She then had a musing: since she swallowed an entire multiverse – nay, two entire multiverses, counting her own – it stands to reason that she can continue expanding on her own without consuming anything ever again. All she really had to do was teleport out any worlds that spontaneously bore life.

But no, she was not satisfied with her current situation. Big as she might be, big as she might ever become, it wasn’t enough. It can’t ever be enough! She wanted more, she wanted to consume the entirety of existence, every last multiverse disappearing down her gullet into her needy tummy, her body hungrily gobbling up more and more space as it demanded more and more room for its ever-increasing bulk, expanding outwards into otherwise empty space.

With a ravenous roar, one that simply demanded more, she grabbed a score of multiverses about her size (give or take), and tore into them. All worlds that bore life were ripped from their respective universes, and sent into orbit around her divine rear. The remains then disappeared into her belly. Energy osmosis kicked in, and soon she found herself growing and expanding outwards at a rapid pace. She moaned, loudly and without restraint – growing at this scale felt so good, so godly, and she wanted to feel more of this ecstasy.

Celestia giggled at the sight of the multiverses growing smaller around her. She rose like a Titan over them, more and more of them now merely the size of asteroids to her. She frowned, seeing as most of them were still greatly bigger than her.

Busting another score of nearby “asteroid”-sized multiverses, she grabbed all their worlds that contained life, before hurtling what was left into where it could not return. She then noticed the taste of these multiverses – exotic particles and energies and physical laws that once governed them. She made a note to preserve these conditions in the worlds she saved.

Celestia moaned in delight as she loomed larger, growing slightly bigger than many multiverses. But to her absolute horror, many still outsized her, some more dramatically than others.

Celestia’s eyes glowed an orange hue, her pastel mane turning fiery. Her teeth lost their friendly, flat appearance, sharpening to something befitting a carnivore. Her mane was literally made of a cosmic fire like that of her Sun.

“Fear not, my subjects.” Despite her anger, her tone was smooth, melodic, and sweet-sounding, like what a mother would use for her child. “My anger is not with you. You shall be spared in the onslaught that I am about to unleash.”

Celestia screamed like a banshee, tearing apart millions of multiverses from around her. Nonetheless, despite her wrath, she made sure to bring those life containing worlds to safely orbit her. Then, like a black hole, her mouth sucked out the matter of all these nearby multiverses, pulling all of their matter down into her tummy.

Growing aggressively, Celestia quickly began to approach the size of the multiverses that dared to be bigger than her. Before her was an especially large one, one that dwarfed Celestia, making her look no larger than an atom, no matter what size she grew to be.

With her teeth, she ripped open the multiverse’s barrier – but it sealed right back up. Frustrated, she growled, then tore a larger hole, quickly snatching a universe before the breach could close. She pulled out whatever worlds had life on them, sent them in orbit around her rear, then devoured the rest.

To her great surprise, then her joy, this particular universe – and, by extension, the multiverse from which it was pulled – did not have a Law of Conservation of Mass-Energy. Within it, matter could be created, or destroyed, entirely at will. This was why the multiverse kept outpacing her. Oh yes, she thought, this will be very handy.

Her gargantuan belly started coaxing the universe into creating matter – lots and lots of matter – and to feed it into her body.

Celestia’s eyes widened – what a feeling! Undiluted bliss inundated her body. She moaned as she grew outward, effortlessly, faster and faster, and finally she started making pace with this multiverse – before she then, slowly, started to outpace its expansion.

Her belly growled – despite literally being able to conjure matter and energy out of nothing, it was still hungry, demanding that she feed it even more.

Her horn lit up, with a brilliant aura of fire, and she started to tear open this multiverse. This time, before it could seal itself again, she set her magic to keep it open. A train of abnormally-large universes trailed out in single-file, each a multiverse in their own right regarding size, each expanding rather quickly for her, with their matter created, but not destroyed fast enough, all leading into her gullet – barring any living beings, of course.

Finally, she had this entire multiverse down her gullet. Thanks to this multiverse’s laws of physics, she can create matter at a fast enough rate to outpace the others. Her horn lit up, and with her magic, she swept up more multiverses – billions of them – teleporting out any worlds with life on them (as opposed to manually ripping them out) for safekeeping, and devouring the last scraps of what remained of them.

Celestia grew and grew, at a pace even she never knew to be possible. Soon she was slightly filling the Omniverse. Keyword: slightly – if anything, this pissed her off even more.

With a slam of her hoof, she shattered the wall of a multiverse nearly her size, pulling out all their worlds that contained life, before tearing into it with her now razor sharp teeth, tearing it apart as though she was a bear eating a deer carcass.

Celestia moaned in even-greater bliss as she gorged on the multiverse, its matter causing her to grow larger. Soon enough, she was able to eat the whole thing with enough magical help.

She frowned – the largest multiverses were now half her size. With a roar, she pulled a dozen of these over to her. With a powerful wave of magic, she tore their barriers to pieces, pulling out their life containing worlds, sending them into orbit around her.

She opened her maw wide, and sent the multiverses into her gullet. As Celestia ate more and more multiverses, even the biggest ones began to look like mere footballs to her, growing even smaller from there.

When the multiverses began to shrink into mere dust in comparison to her, she took a deep breath, despite the lack of air. Her fiery mane turned to its usual ethereal pastel, she lost her shark-like teeth, reverting back into a gentle herbivore (in appearance at least) and her eyes returned to its serene magenta.

“I’m almost through with these multiverses,” she determined. “After this, infinity awaits…”

She opened her mouth, and simply inhaled – letting the force of her breath envelop the rest of the multiverses – every last one – and pulling them straight into her mouth. She filtered out any worlds with lifeforms, as is customary, and set them whirling about herself.

Then, just like that, the Omniverse was empty – save for her. That left her with a great deal of room to grow.

And grow she did.

A custom plethora of exotic physical laws helped her get very large, very quickly – an infinite light speed (that somehow did not violate Maxwell’s equations), mass created en masse, and a reversible entropy to get the most out of the infinitude of stars she consumed, all these and more helped her reach an unbelievable size. She felt herself bump into the Omniverse’s barrier, the last obstacle before Celestia’s ultimate apotheosis.

This, of course, only encouraged her to grow even more, as her rump felt along the spherical edge of the Omniverse, rapidly filling empty space as the Omniverse itself was expanding. Once home to a great collection of multiverses, now only a single, rapidly-expanding solar mare remained, having devoured the rest, and still demanding more.

Once her bulk could feel every part of the Omniverse’s barrier, she expanded even further to break free. It, however, was quite a bit stronger than she anticipated – first her many worlds, protected in her magic, started to get squished against the bulk of her rump. Then she too was being squeezed by her own bulk as the Omniverse started compressing her.

She didn’t mind, of course – her infinite layers of fat were soft and squishy, so this was about as bad as being pressed tightly between two stuffed animals. Why, as a matter of fact, she started getting cozy in her situation – she moaned blissfully as she laid her head down on her bulk, her front legs gripping it, like she was hugging a much-too-big pony. For a while, she almost didn’t want this to end – she wanted to remain coddled in her own great expanding mass, the edge of the Omniverse keeping her cozily compressed.

Then the barrier gave way.

Unlike what she had experienced before, there was no cracking, no shattering. It was, then suddenly, it was not. She wondered if she had simply stopped growing – perish the thought! – until she looked around.

Up until now, everything was backdropped against black – the absence of light. But here, in the realm beyond existence, everything was stark white.

She couldn’t believe it. She planned on doing this, but she still couldn’t believe it.

She had consumed and outgrown everything.

Celestia marveled at her body’s size – the infinite thickness of her body’s multitude of layers of fat. Her once-swanlike neck, now widened and bulked with untold girth to handle her unworldly meals, swelled down to her barrel, itself cartoonishly puffed out like an airbag as it stored excess mass that the rest of her body could not take. Her legs, too, were choked with fat; while they should be flabby, they instead held firm, preserving her general shape, yet still soft and cuddly like the rest of her. Her hooves were vestigial now; they could only play with, and cuddle, her barrel and chest. And cuddle she did; though her hooves could not even begin to encircle the mass of her barrel, she made do, squeezing the pillowy mass and rubbing her cheek against it as though it were a great big teddy bear.

Which is not to say nothing about the scale of her stomach. Indeed, it only demanded as much size as it did to accommodate an entire Omniverse of multiverses of universes of mass and energy, and to convert it all into more bulk, more size, more fat, more and more and more, multiverses popping into existence, only to wink out just as soon as her body broke it down, took its mass, and grew even bigger.

And her rump. By all the gods, her rump. The pièce-de-résistance, the crown jewel of her single-mare, self-made empire of size and bulk encompassing all of existence and beyond, it was the single largest part of her body, far, far larger than the rest of her body put together, and where the most mass flowed into. Every star of every galaxy of every universe of every multiverse fueled its light, its glory, and bathed every world orbiting around it in a gentle glow. And every being on those worlds, they stretched up to its light and sang it praise. How they loved it! How they sanctified it! There of course were those who shunned its power, but these ones were few and far between. Most wanted more, just as Celestia did – they want it to grow, larger and more glorious, they wanted it to provide for them, forever and ever, so long as they were in its gentle, maternal embrace. Celestia, kind soul that she was, was happy to oblige them – her rump shone brilliantly, yet blinded nobody, and ensure that all within its light would prosper. Cities, kingdoms, empires, and unions all rose with its blessings. Beings of all words grew up, strong and well and happy, grateful that Celestia had intervened in their lives. Hunger, disease, evil, pain, sorrow, death – Celestia ensured none of these things existed anymore.

Most of all, however, they wanted to be with her rump, to stroke and caress and worship the great shining mass of fat, two bubbly cheeks that gave life to those orbiting it, and which was still growing in the face of what was possible. Celestia, however, did not allow for them to have that, instead reserving it exclusively for you, her first and greatest of all her multitude of lovers, only you could have all that ass! Count your blessings that you were in a romance with a goddess – by her invitation, to boot.

With Celestia’s power ever increasing as she grew in size, she could see everything. She, for instance, could see back home in Equestria, where a large crowd was gathering outside Canterlot, worried that their Celestia had forgotten them.

Celestia acted quickly, and created a small avatar of herself perfect in every aspect. The avatar was fleshy and huggable just like herself, but it was of her old size, one before she unleashed her true power.

The crowd cheered at the sight of their dear Celestia standing above them at the balcony in her castle. She greeted her subjects with a friendly wave and a beaming smile, as she usually did. However, this Celestia was soon taken aback by the sound of horseshoes against marble behind her, but relaxed when it was a teary-eyed Luna approaching her.

Once Luna came up to her, she wrapped her two forelegs around Celestia’s neck, buried her head into her mane, and began to cry silently. Celestia, as she was prone to do, returned her hug with gusto, gently nuzzling her neck affectionately.

“There, there, sister,” she said softly. “I wasn’t going to abandon you.”

Soon, Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends came out from a door behind her, all trotting forward to group hug Celestia. Celestia grew this avatar to the size of an African elephant, so that they could all hug her with ease. Celestia, for her part, was content to be hugged, and smiled gleefully at their displays of affection to her. Pinkie Pie was particularly happy to fondle the softness of her rump, giggling in joy as her hooves sank deeply into her squishy-soft fat.

This show of affection, meanwhile, caused violent surges of growth to Celestia’s much greater form dominating the sky, above and beyond them.

Celestia noticed a slight disturbance in the otherwise emptiness of the Void – almost as if she wasn’t alone. Then she noticed, with her omniscient sight, that hidden energies were starting to compress into a single point. Great amounts of energy were being concentrated to create another Omniverse, to replace the one that she destroyed.

Thinking quickly, she used her magic carefully to shift the focal point from where the Omniverse would have been, slowly into her mouth, down her gullet, and into her belly.

She waited patiently, as these exotic energies flowed through her into the singularity, building up more, and more, and more –

Panicking with wide eyes, she quickly shielded all the worlds around her with spells of unbelievable magnitude. She even performed some repair spells on these worlds, just to make sure they were okay.

“There are many more beings to love me,” she said. “I still haven’t grown big enough. I can never be big enough.”

Then suddenly, just as she thought she couldn’t take any more, her stomach rocked with a great explosion – a Big Bang, one that signified the creation of everything, including existence – puny existence, she was all that be now!

In about 10-37 seconds, she went, relatively speaking, from the size of an atom to the size of a galaxy – and that was just the beginning! Her growth was stronger than ever before, now powered by the very forces of creation.

“Mmmmm, yesssss!” she cried out. “Bigger, make me bigger! I want more!”

On and on and on she surged in growth, the exponentially-thickening layers of fat further plushing herself, her rump cartoonishly bulging out in size, her belly struggling to process such a rich influx of mass and energy. Celestia, with the urges of a drug addict, powered up her horn, increasing her growth rate even further. Such was her growth that all the planets she saved were dragged into her gravity well onto her rump, the shield spells ensuring none were harmed.

“MORE! I want more! I can never be big enough!” she demanded, her horn glowing alongside the Big Bang going on inside her belly, to fuel her growth even more.

Celestia’s moans were of such intensity that every living thing across every world could hear her moaning. Celestia’s magical power increased beyond any recognition, she dared believe she had the power to destroy all of existence now with just a flick of her magic. Of course, she would never do that; she wanted to be loved and worshipped.

“Mmm yes, love me, worship me! Help me grow bigger, my dear subjects.”

Across every world they cried out in prayer, pleading for their Sun Godhorse to grow even bigger. Celestia smiled happily as their prayers helped her grow even faster. So happy to hear her subjects answer her plea, she gifted every male in existence a much larger penis, and every female greater curves and the power to take what the males had to offer.

Vast tidal waves of flesh raged across her rump as more and more mass was pumped into it than ever before. Tiny planets rolled across her rump, dragged by the waves of her flesh. Their inhabitants were nervous, joyous, but otherwise unharmed.

Multiverses, containing universes, formed within her, their blazing heat indicating that they were too fresh to contain life… and thus Celestia could absorb them without fear.

Celestia focused her magic to within her belly, coaxing the newly formed multiverses into farming more mass and energy and feeding her body with gluttonous ferocity.

Grow… and grow… and GROW! Celestia grew at an unbelievable speed. Reality itself began to go static like a buzzling television. Multiverse after multiverse spawned into existence inside her at a faster and faster speed, being broken down as fuel for her growth, making her grow bigger and bigger, faster and faster.

Celestia had literally replaced the Omniverse, becoming one unto herself. Only… she was much…. much… much bigger… and endlessly growing bigger far faster than it ever did. Unlike the Omniverse before her, she was an actual living being, with thoughts, feelings and memories, hearing her subjects currently rolling around her rump on their tiny subquark-sized worlds pleaded for her to grow even bigger. This fueled her resolve to grow larger and larger, faster and faster, if only for her dear little subjects.

Celestia cared deeply about the wellbeing of even the smallest of these creatures, safeguarding them even through her drunken ecstasy of growth. Celestia, despite her growth-induced euphoria, made sure her subjects weren’t frightened during these violent surges of growth.

Celestia created small avatars of of herself, dispersed among the myriad worlds, quite literally to hug the fear out of some of her more timid subjects, terrified of her monstrous growth. After all, what could be more cuddly than a magical alicorn who could increase her size to help one feel warm and safe? She hated seeing her subjects scared, put simply, and her methods were perfectly effective – cuddling a big ultra-friendly pony, it turns out, could zap the fear out of pretty much anyone. With her tender nuzzles, she could make even the most timid of subjects fall asleep in her hooves, knowing that Celestia would stand guard over them, no matter how small and insignificant they were when compared to her.

Because of Celestia’s divine intervention, the Void’s energies stopped sustaining the birth of the new Omniverse – not that she minded; she can do that herself. Amazingly, it tried to restart the Omniverse again – but it focused on the last place it knew the singularity to be, which just so happened to be inside Celestia’s belly. The Void can start and restart an infinite number of Omniverses, for all time, but it did not know to try to start it somewhere else.

Thus the Void itself started to fuel her growth instead – and there was an infinite amount of energy to use. Celestia giggled giddily – there was so much, and it was going to be all hers – all that energy spilling into her expansive tummy, new thick layers of fat spreading across her body, all expanding her ass, her belly, her barrel, her chest, even her neck and legs puffed out, bigger and bigger and bigger and BIGGER, expanding out into the infinite frontier, forever and ever.

Her growth euphoria was so strong, Celestia whimpered – despite her infinite divine powers, she found herself at the mercy to her own pleasure, drunk on her own size, begging for more and more bulk to be added onto herself.

Soon enough, she felt herself being compressed – but not by any barrier, for this was the Void, where space was truly infinite. No, she started rounding herself out on her own gravity, her ass curing up and over onto the top of her head, her chest pressing up onto her neck and head, and the rest of her being squished between these two things, like a cosmic divine sandwich. It felt cozy to her, and she found herself cuddling herself, hugging her own bulk, nuzzling her own neck, as she continued to grow blissfully.

Celestia was beautiful beyond recognition, beyond description. If it were even possible – and she would undoubtedly find it so – her growth increased her compassion for her subjects even further. Not only that, she was a literal exploding sex goddess, a bomb that continually went off in multiple Big Bangs, with further and further explosive ferocity by each passing Planck time.

Celestia increased the number of Big Bangs within her to increase her growth even faster. She could never grow fast enough, nor big enough, to sate her desires. Celestia felt she was always bony-thin to some degree, thus could never be satisfied with any size. She must get BIGGER, and faster.

“Oh, I’m still so thin,” she muttered to herself. “I need to get bigger.”

Some would call her insane, but even with her composing the entirety of existence, she was worried about her looks. Those things that they said… of all things… she was ‘too big’, insulted her right down to the core. She, of course, didn’t do anything to them, nor could she, ignoring said naysayers, since most beings wanted her to grow ever bigger. They have their opinions, she thought, albeit ones that I really hate. Even a being as omnipotent as her struggled to comprehend such thoughts. She found it amazing that even the most powerful being – herself – would be taken aback by such viewpoints.

Her growth never slowed; it only increased further and further. Such was the increase of her growth that at one point the Void’s reality itself struggled to comprehend it. She literally had to cast spells to help it cope with her increasing mass and size – not that it was a problem, since she became more and more powerful as she grew in size.

Celestia was an almighty, all-loving expansion machine, whose sole raison d’être was to grow – grow large, grow quickly, and grow endlessly. Fueled by multiple omniverses inside her, her size was inconceivable, even by her subjects. She could not be measured, she could not be weighed – she was infinite. An ever-expanding mass of soft, huggable pony, with an ass that every being envied and desired, but only you could have.

Celestia created more and more omniverses at a time to fuel her growth even faster, only for them to explode the moment they were made. She can never have enough fuel for her growth. Never big enough, never fast enough.

Celestia, even through her unrelenting growth spurts from Big Bangs constantly going off inside her, pushed the planets away from, still in orbit around her, but safely away from her expanding rump. With her increased magical powers, she found it was easy to do as breathing – so she set some automation spells on them, so she wouldn’t have to think of doing it herself. She had to increase the force to push the planets away from her as her growth accelerated even further very often to maintain their orbit around her.

With several forces at work, the matter she devoured within her, the love of her subjects, the mere act of giving Celestia a hug with only fuel her growth even more. Affection, actions of this sort for her can lead to explosions in growth. This trick she learned from Queen Chrysalis – once her grave nemesis, who once overpowered her and nearly conquered Equestria, now just a mere subject among the myriad worlds orbiting her. She simply took her love-related powers – specifically, growing more powerful from affection – and bestowed them upon herself.

And to spite King Sombra, she even made it that, if you hated her, it too would fuel her growth, although not quite to the same extent as love. To those that said she was ‘too big,’ whatever, it only made her even bigger.

Celestia of all the feelings she could feel, suddenly felt lonely. This prompted her to create droves of life-bearing worlds to add to the ring of those orbiting around her. Nonetheless, despite the increased desire for more people to worship her, she made sure these new sapient species she created loved her of their own free will. Mind-controlled zombie worshippers? These were of no interest to her; she wanted fully sapient beings, not mindless drones. With growing numbers of worshippers across newly-created worlds, it merely added to her growth acceleration. Sure, there were some naysayers with free will, but it was well worth it.

Celestia would do this, whenever she felt lonely she created more worlds that contained life to worship her.

The more you loved her, the bigger she got. Even without love, she would still be unbelievably massive, and growing even larger, even faster, but shows of affection was the icing on the cake of her growth spurts. Something that you want to show this being of divine beauty. As cheesy as it sounded, acts of love toward her literally had the power to cause a massive growth spurt, that even outweighed the Big Bangs going on inside her by far. The more emotional and tender it was, the more intense the growth spurt would be.

Somewhere in the void of white nothingness, you stared in wonder at the ever-growing, super-massive form that was Celestia. All you could see was an endless wall of white, backdropped against more white.

After the longest silence since she started her ascendancy, you finally find your voice. “You’re... you’re… beautiful.” You were awestruck by her titanic scale – all great authors, those who penned the timeless epics of man, could never come to comprehend what magnificence your eyes beheld.

Celestia’s showed you a vision of her blushing face through your mind. “Why thank you, sweetheart. Come, let the sun love you.”

With a gentle tug of her magic, you were pulled toward her. With utmost gentleness, she placed you on her squishy soft, plush rear end, your tiny body depressing deeply like memory foam into her soft flesh.

Immediately on contact, you found yourself compelled to kiss and fondle the soft flesh before you. You payed homage to her divine ass, prompting her to grow more, even faster. The applied pressure from your hands deeply compressed down the otherwise impenetrable layers of fat on her godly butt. Your small (at least, according to the mare) cock pressed against the soft tissue of her rump. The silky-soft fur of her body only increased the tender feeling of her body against yours.

Although, by your perspective, you were merely pushing back a minuscule amount of her flesh upon a equally tiny area of her endlessly growing rump. You were but a mere, tiny life form against an absolutely enormous, ever-expanding hypercosmic pony butt. For you could only see a vast, seemingly-endless sea of white that was Celestia’s ass.

Hoping to drive you even crazier, Celestia conjured certain images in your mind, allowing you to see her rump growing in real time, at least in ways your mind could comprehend.

Having gone mad with lust, you humped against her soft rear with no reservations. Celestia moaned in approval of your loving attention to her ass. However, this made you quite confused.

“Uh… how can you even feel me?” you asked in bewilderment. “You should feel nothing at all, really.”

“I am a microphile,” she responded telepathically. “Plus, I have magically increased the sensitivity of desired parts of my body which I want you to tend to personally. But yes, you’re right, without my magical help, I would not feel a thing.”

You nodded, returning to work.

You licked and kissed the giant, fat, plump ass before you, humping against her cosmic body with frenzied thrusts. You grunted, while she moaned and made quiet horsey sounds in appreciation of your handiwork.

The feel of soft flesh against your body, the soothing warmth of her fur and flesh, combined with the wonderful sight of her rump’s soft flesh melding and depressing under your touch like memory foam was rapidly bringing you to the finishing line of your release.

“Oh Celestia, I’m sorry. I’m so close.” you cried, disappointed you could not last any longer for her.

“It’s okay sweetheart, don’t be ashamed. Don’t hold back, love me. Show the sun your love.”

With that, the dam burst – you groaned aloud, unleashing your creamy-white essence upon her soft rear end, a large pool of your seed matting her fur. Celestia uttered a loud moan, her rump rippling like a stormy ocean, violently surging in growth.

The intensity of her gravitational pull held you in place as her rump violently shook from her tremendous growth spurt. You should be rendered a paste by the gravity well, but her magic could never hurt you. Celestia was, by far, larger than anything that ever was in all of existence, but she could never be big enough.

You were sweating, panting and overwhelmed in bliss. You returned to fondling and kissing her sweet ass.

After quite some time, Celestia spoke in her soft, loving voice. “Now, it’s time to go inside the Sun.”

Celestia magically lifted you up in a golden glow, before flying you across the vast unending sea of her rump. You could see a great sea of white below as you traveled at great speed, but you still could comprehend your surroundings.

Eventually you came across a cliff's edge. You squinted, looking down to see a canyon far below you, of which your eyes could not see the bottom of. You could only see so far, before everything faded to black in the deep. A canyon that seemed to grow deeper and deeper as she rapidly grew.

Celestia held you in place for quite some time. You were about to question as to why she was doing that…. Until you saw an endless wall of white rapidly approaching.

Two cliffs, now revealed to be Celestia’s godly cheeks, came closing in fast. Celestia let go of her magical hold over you, causing you to fall into the dark abyss below.

You screamed for what seemed like eternity – the fall was taking even longer, due to her massive scale.

Your fall came to a stop when Celestia’s cheeks slammed hard against each other with a loud slap of flesh that sounded like a nuclear bomb going off in a small, confined space. Despite the vacuum, you could still hear it, though Celestia’s magic muffled it dramatically. The impact of her rump should have turned you into a fine jelly, but once again, her magic safeguarded you from the power of her butt.

Celestia squeezed your body between her super-massive cheeks, smothering your subatomic form in the soft flesh of her body, deeply compressing around you.

Slowly (at least as far as you knew), you sank into the the dark abyss that was between her gargantuan cheeks, her heavy mounds squeezing your tiny body the whole way. You moaned in bliss, the softness of her rump pressing against you felt absolutely incredible.

This continued for quite some time, until your feet landed upon what you felt to be a pink, wet, sticky substance. Celestia’s magical enhancement allowed you to see in a otherwise pitch-black environment. You took a good look of the surrounding area, noticing a few pools of creamy-white liquid. Your eyes could only see so far – beyond the horizon of your sight, all you could see beyond your sight was darkness. The smell of sweet whipped cream permeated the air.

“Uh, where am I?”

“You are inside my marehood.” You couldn’t directly hear her; her voice was all in your head. “Your small size can’t really appreciate the scale of it due to your limited vision. You can really see only a small area.”

Literally where the Sun don’t shine. “So what you want me to do?”

She giggled. “Hump the floor, sweetie. You’re in my G-spot; this area has increased sensitivity, even without the aid of my magic. So, you’re going to rock this pony’s wor…. er, this pony’s omniverse.”

“I’m on it,” you said, with a salute and a click of your heels.

With that, you lay yourself down on the ground. You gave a light lick to the floor. You heard her body rumble, along with a loud moaning echo in response. Hmm… From there, you began to hump back and forth against the soft floor beneath you, muffled moans and horse noises filling your ears as you made sweet love to her.

You shuddered at the soft feeling of pink flesh before you. You held strong, then began to pick up a rhythm. You humped the floor in earnest. You tried your best not to let her down this time.

From hearing Celestia’s cries of pure bliss, you humped against the floor of her vagina that much harder.

Hard slaps of flesh against flesh could be heard echoing through her love canal as you humped the floor in quick, powerful thrusts. This was heaven! Nay, something higher! The softness of her marehood seemed to be even softer than her rump, if that were even possible.

You tried to hold back, you really did. But you soon found yourself unable to hold back any longer. Thus, you came again, coating a small area on the floor with your seed.

There came a low rumble, and the sound of a flash flood. You looked up to see a vast tidal wave rapidly approaching. With a slam, her marecum hit into you, her whipped-cream-flavoured love juices flowed into your mouth, as you moaned in bliss as you were hurtled out of her vagina, back out into the empty void of white nothing.

When you opened your eyes you saw the endless wall of white that was Celestia’s rump. A rump that you would worship forever. A rump that can never be big enough.

“Oh, I’m so bony thin,” Celestia whined. “My butt is too small for you, my little human.”

“Yes! It can never be big enough! Make that ass grow!” you demanded.

Within your mind, Celestia showed you an image of her smirking face, with her horn glowing with a blinding light. Oh boy, here we go…

“Yes. I can never… ever… be BIG ENOUGH!” she boomed.

“Good, good,” you urged. “Let the growth flow through you.”

The white wall of flesh and fur came speeding towards you, bringing you back into her rump’s soothing, warm embrace. This was, you guess, her way of giving a ‘hug’ from behind.

Your eyes became heavy, and you drifted off to sleep. It was exhausting to please a solar goddess such as Celestia. Ah well, knowing her, she’d still be here when you woke back up.

Even in your dreams, Celestia kept you company. Using her sister’s dreamwalking magic, she entered your mind, fat ass and all. The mere sight of her rump started to give you a wet dream.

Oh, but she loved this – and you did, too. She pressed her ass up to your groin, then with a flicker of magic, expanded it out to you, squishing you between herself and a wall that appeared out of nowhere. Your raging erection burst out of your pants, and flawlessly landed within her vagina.

Your hands fondled the soft inflating rear before you, the increasing mass of her rump causing your hands to sink deeper into her squishy ass. The canyon of her backside grew larger as well, and soon enough you were flanked by both sides of her growing cheeks.

Her rump roughly pushed you to the ground, the mare then gently sat herself down on top of you, her ass pinning you down from under her butt’s incredible weight.

Her form rapidly became to overshadow you, growing higher into the air without stop. Nonetheless, your cock stayed deep inside her, for it didn’t seem to slip out of her. She appeared to be growing your cock inside her, too. However, with Celestia’s fondness for sex with smaller beings, that’s all she grew.

The hot confines of her vagina tightly hugged your magically extended cock within, her slick insides milking you for all you were worth. Her dripping wet marehood made your cock well lubricated for the job as it stood tall and proud deep inside her love tunnel.

Celestia’s heavy, ballooning rump created a loud slapping sound as she relentlessly bounced atop you, her ass was a blur of motion, constantly going up and down upon you at great speed. She moaned and made quiet horsey sounds in bliss. You in turn uttered muffled moans into her ass each time she landed on your face… entire body.

Celestia lifted her almighty air ballooning rump, slamming down upon you with such force it should've rendered you a bloody pancake. Of course, this was a dream world, but you could still feel her immense weight slam on you without harm.

Celestia lifted herself up, but this time she slammed down on you, again and again, at an increasing speed. Celestia rode you like the little insignificant insect you were, all the while her rump continued its expansion.

You were lost to the world in darkness, you were only briefly allowed to see Celestia’s massive ass rise up for a brief moment, before she slammed down upon you with an earth-shattering kaboom. It was a good thing this was a dream, some poor little planet would not be able to handle her ass.

You cried out in bliss, overwhelmed in pleasure, Celestia giggling at the sound of you, prompting her to increase the weight and mass of her rump even more.

Celestia dropped her backside down upon you yet again, but this time she decided to move her hips back and forth, grinding her massive rump against your small form. You moaned aloud into the mass of squishy white flesh rubbing against your entire body.

Her soft, heavy rump massaged your tiny body, the soft feel of her squishy ass rubbing back and forth against your body caused you to shake uncontrollably, you moaned and groaned aloud in pure bliss.

Through her grinding she grew and grew, nonstop, the power of her rump roughy rubbing against your small form with more and more force was driving you insane.

A tingling sensation coursed through your body, singling your impending release. Sensing you were near your end Celestia lifted her rump high into the air to the near point of exiting, she bloated her rump a great deal with a powerful growth spurt, before slamming you so hard, you felt some slight pain, despite her protection.

However, the slight pain set you jumping off the bridge of your release. With a muffled grunt into her great fat ass, you unleashed into her. Spurt after spurt of your seed shot into her, each spurt causing her to have a violent growth spurt, Celestia moaning aloud at each glob of seed you unleashed into her.

Her rump violently expanded through your orgasm, and you could only see darkness now. You could not really ponder just how big Celestia’s ass has gotten. When the last of your seed left you, she dropped back onto you with a powerful slam, accompanied with a slight twitch of pain.

You were a twitching mess beneath her, panting in exhaustion, even though you were asleep. Fortunately, Celestia allowed you to rest beneath the soothing warmth of her soft rump.

“Now you may rest,” she said in an ethereal tone of voice.

You basked in the warm, tender blanket that was Celestia’s rump, the weight and pressure only increasing as her rump assumed greater and greater size. Her increasing weight actually put you into a deep sleep, bringing you into darkness beneath the growing mass of her soft rump.

When you woke up, you found yourself sprawled across damp, cum-matted fur – well, you know who to blame for that – next to a sleeping Celestia. Not on top of her, but next to her.

She noticed you were awake, then hoised you up with her magic. “Rise and shine, sleepyhead,” she greeted, her voice like a symphony. “Sleep well?”

“Yes, yes I did,” you replied. “How are you here and, well...” you indicated the ‘ground’ “... here at the same time?”

“Oh, silly.” She nuzzled you. “I’m just a copy of myself. Even though I’m literally the largest thing to exist, sometimes you just want to be with someone your own size, you know?”

With her magic, she picked you up and saddled you on her back. “Come on,” she said. “Your new life awaits you.” She set off to... somewhere, at least.

You glanced up at Celestia’s true form. She definitely did some growing in your sleep, from what you can tell – a lot of growing at that, too. All her worlds were too far away for you to see now, all pushed away by her rapidly-expanding mass. Far beneath you, a powerful furnace of a stomach slaved away at digesting the matter from an infinite number of omniverses and feeding it into her body, especially that cosmic rear that gave life and prosperity to the myriad worlds orbiting it.

After what felt like forever, you caught sight of your destination: what looked like a small cottage right at the edge of her rump’s canyon. “Where’d that come from?” you asked.

“I put it up while you were asleep,” she responded. “You’ll love what’s inside...”

When she arrived there, you dismounted and knocked on the door. The door opened, and standing in the doorway to greet you was...

A humanized Celestia.

Well, not perfectly humanized. She still had her wings and horn, but she had hands and feet like any person. She wore a gold-and-white sundress, which accentuated her bust and curves nicely.

She giggled. “Aren’t you coming inside? Or are you just going to stare at me?”

You snapped out of your stupor and went inside. Right away, you can tell she wasn’t the only human copy – three or four others were tending the rest of the cottage, doing various tasks that a maid would do.

The first copy came up behind you and kissed you on the cheek. “Welcome home, sweetie,” she cooed.

Celestia read some uncertainty on your face. “Oh... I see you like the pony look more,” she remarked. “You filthy pervert.” She giggled.

You scoffed. “Speak for yourself, omniversal horse.”

“You know, if there was a way, I wish I could be infinitely-sized. Perhaps… even larger than myself. If I can find a way, I’ll grow to that point. But I guess all the worlds around me would just have to live inside my asscheeks then.”

“And you’ll be even more beautiful.” you said, taking hold of her hand.

The house suddenly shook, just a bit.

“What was that?” you asked.

“Just me appreciating your kind words.”

She showed you to the dining room, where another Celestia had cooked up some breakfast – bacon and eggs, with buttered toast – a timeless classic. Despite its simplicity, you found it to be marvelous – and she was happy to make seconds.

“Perhaps I should give you the tour?” she offered.

You stood up. “Please!”

She took your hand and pulled you out of the room. The cottage was relatively small, but she said that it can be expanded upon any way you liked.

The living room had a fire going, with one Celestia copy dusting the furniture. She, unlike the others, was wearing a most provocative maid’s uniform; the skirt barely came down to her hips. She looked behind her, saw you, and gave you a flirtatious wink.

The bathroom was tiled in white, with gold inlays – fit for a king, meant for you.

And the bedroom had a large, heart-shaped bed, front and center, already occupied by two humanized copies of Celestia. One was about half your height, with a very generous bust and rear, and the other stood at least three heads taller than you, framed with prominent muscles. The copy guiding you indicated them with a glance. “Well?” she said. “Aren’t you going to say hello?”

You walked to the bedside. “Um... hi?”

They looked up at you. “Well hello there, stud,” the shortstack said, her voice purring with desire. “Come to spend some time with us, haven’t you?”

The amazon scooted over, pulling the sheets open. “Go ahead, get in,” she urged. “We don’t bite... unless that’s your thing.”

And the first copy gave you a pat on the butt. “It’s rude to keep a lady waiting,” she whispered. “They’re all yours.” She turned and left the room.

The amazon beckoned you closer, and you followed. You slipped into the covers, and by some unseen force – probably her magic – you suddenly found yourself with another erection. Looks like Anon Jr. needs some more attention.

The shortstack’s bubble butt was perfectly soft and plush, and your cock had no problem slipping through into her. You grunted – she was so tight, so soft, so velvety-smooth – and you could tell she was in heaven, too. The weight of her body was a nice touch, the heavy weight, combined with the feel of her strong womanhood left you shuddering.

The amazon pressed you two closer together. “Grab her tits,” she whispered in your ear. “She really likes that.”

You did so – and that elicited a loud squeal from her. You felt something wet and sticky flow between your fingers – breast milk, you figured. You grabbed again, harder, and that sent her over the edge. You felt her nectar run down your shaft.

Loud slapping sounds filled the room as her heavy butt slammed up and down your far smaller body repeatedly, her large breasts swung widely through her bounces. You and her moaned together through this unity of woman and man.

Alas, you found yourself coming close, but somehow you held on, you didn’t want to disappoint her, you still had ways to go before you wanted to release inside her.

You tried to signal her, by raising your right hand, but she wasn’t about to let you pull out anytime soon. She kept you inside her, her velvety interior softly massaging your cock through her unrelenting bounces, until you suddenly creamed yourself. You grunted, loudly, and she moaned “Yes! Yes! Yes!~” in pleasure.

Finally you pulled yourself out, panting and sweating from your orgasm. The shortstack turned her head over, and gave you a quick kiss on the cheek. “That was great,” she said. “Best I’ve ever felt.”

“One down,” said the amazon, “one to go. It’s my turn now.” She turned you on your back, and with a hint of magic, got your cock and balls up and running again. She then got up, straddled your hips, lifted herself up...

...and slammed down on you. Hard. This caused you to hiss in pain, it was a nice spice to the sex, not overly painful to the point of agony, just a taste of what could happen without magical protection.

Your shaft made it into her love tunnel without a hitch, and she moaned, like she had just been relieved of some great burden. “Oh yes,” she purred, “you’re just the right size...”

If “death by snu-snu” had a face, it was hers when she looked down on you – a mischievous grin mixed with one of desire, one that said, “You’re gonna rock this girl’s world, and she ain’t gonna take ‘no’ for an answer.”

You thrusted your hips up at her, and she grunted in pleasure. She slammed down on your hips, harder and harder each time. It hurt – it hurt so good. You hissed and grunted in pain upon each slam of her heavy backside hitting your lap, but it was a nice pain.

You were in a pleasant state of pain, her heavy body riding you was truly an awesome experience. It was just the right amount of pain, a nice flavor to add to an already lovely feeling of her strong womanhood tightly squeezing your member.

Eventually you both came at exactly the same time, nectar mixed with spunk running out her slit, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

She finally lifted herself off of your dick, exposing it to the cold air. You shivered, with a whimper. “Aww, does our man want more~?” she asked. “Well, we’ll go all out, just for you...”

You weren’t sure if it was magic anymore – probably it was – but your balls filled back up, and your cock stood at attention, awaiting further orders.

She turned around – and that’s when you realized you grossly underestimated the size of her hips and ass. She had hips wider across than her shoulders, perfect for bearing generations of children, and her ass was just as plush as the shortstack’s – firm, but not rock-solid like her muscles, and it stuck out a great deal away from her.

The shortstack then straddled your body, and laid down on top of you. She held her breasts to you, and offered you a nipple. Right when you took one in your mouth, she moaned as she let loose a torrent of milk into your mouth. It was the best-tasting thing you knew, and you wanted more. Sucking her milk also brought up fond memories of you being inside the much bigger original Celestia, where you were licking her G-spot.

The huge amazon shifted over you, scooting her rear into your cock, nestling it neatly in her crack. The shortstack did the same, so that you were making love to both at once.

The feeling was heavenly. You drank Celestia’s ambrosia, while she fucked you with two human copies of herself. Having your dick between two soft, plushy butts was indescribable, and you didn’t want it to end, not ever, just simply staying here taking in more and more of what she offered.

But finally, you got your release: hot ropes of cum shot out, coating both copies and the bedsheets in a white sticky substance. You noticed the shortstack put some on her finger and gave it a taste. “Mmm~... it’s perfect.” The amazon then snapped her fingers, and the mess was gone. Whoosh – like it was never even there.

One hard session with a solar goddess was tiring, but three in a row left you absolutely exhausted. So you turned over on the bed. The shortstack snuggled into your arms, and you reflexively put your hands around her chest. You also felt the amazon get behind you, putting her arms around you.

You could feel an interesting contrast between them – the warm, pillow-like softness of the shortstack, and the also warm, but hard, protective embrace of the amazon behind you. It felt nice, being the middle spoon – you had someone to cuddle, and someone to cuddle you. What’s amazing is that they’re both the same person... er, pony, as it were.

You sensed the lights dimming. “Goodnight, sweetie,” you heard Celestia’s voice in your head.

You snuggled in closer. “Goodnight, my love.”

Even now, hundreds of trillions of years later, you never tired of your romance with a solar goddess. Every “day,” you woke up, with the love of your life waiting for you, overjoyed with your presence, promising to make each day, and the next, the best of your life. So far, she hasn’t let you down.

For instance, she taught you how to use Equestrian magic – and you made excellent progress, like Twilight Sparkle, her student before you. You took advantage of your magic to make even your wildest dreams come true.

You explored the seas, and then the stars. You ran for President – and won. You wrote great classical works of literature and music. You played the stock market to become the very first trillionaire – not that money had any use to you. Just as she has ascended to godhood, so have you.

Anything your heart desired, it appeared before you instantly – even things that you could not possibly conceive before. And this applied to people, too – and if you wanted, Celestia was willing to share. You remembered your high school crush, and there she was, ready to relive those days, with a more erotic twist. You assembled a harem of your favorite women. And Celestia didn’t mind in the slightest – as long as you were happy, she too was happy.

You could play with the timeline, from Equestria or from Earth, and insert yourself into whatever place and time you liked. You walked like an Egyptian with Rameses II, sailed the seas in the crew of Columbus, made the role of the title character in the premiere of Shakespeare’s Hamlet, walked on the moon side-by-side with Armstrong, watched Gutenberg print the first book, marched on Washington with Martin Luther King, Jr, plundered the high seas with Blackbeard, signed the Declaration of Independence with John Hancock, led the armies of Rome with Caesar, wrote the events of the Mahābhārata with Vyāsa, set foot on Mars with Elon Musk – all these and more.

You could create or destroy universes at will. You played with their laws of physics, seeing which ones you liked and which ones you didn’t. You can make any story you loved come to life, exactly the way you imagined it. Characters and worlds from classics like I, Robot, The Hunger Games, Harry Potter, The Da Vinci Code, The Lord of the Rings – all these and more played out perfectly.

This even worked with the movies. From old-fashioned classics like Citizen Kane and It’s a Wonderful Life, to modern blockbusters like Inception and The Grand Budapest Hotel, even the laughably bad ones like The Room and Troll 2 – you could watch it at any angle, and it even preserved the music scores.

You could even use these powers to play your favorite video games, in real life – backstabbing a Heavy pushing the payload, rushing B no stop on de_dust, dominating the Rift’s bottom lane, thinking with portals, slaughtering Nazis left and right in 1960 Berlin, and defending the French front against those Gerry invaders. In these worlds, you were invincible – and even if you died, you simply rose up again and soldiered on.

You could visit any of the worlds orbiting Celestia, and indeed, you did. You walked on the surface of a star. You got acquainted with a world founded on the interior of a Dyson sphere. You knew every kind of environment, every sort of set of laws of physics, and you relished in it. And best of all, you always blended in – nobody noticed you, ever.

When you visited Earth, you were marvelled by its sudden shift to progress – people got along with each other, nobody went hungry, war and poverty did not exist, and everyone was immortal – or at least, they lived as long as they wanted. Their salvation, they told you, came from Celestia’s light; she showed them the error of their ways, and pointed them onto the path to peace and prosperity. Since you were so familiar with Earth, it became your home away from home.

But despite all your powers, you chose to spend time with the one being who made all this possible. Here you sat, in the shade of a blossoming sakura, having a picnic lunch with Celestia. She calmly sipped her tea, and you had a sandwich in your hand. She wore a white sundress with gold trim, and a rose in her braided mane, and you had your usual wear before you were transported to Equestria.

Celestia looked up at the blossoms. “Anon, am I a good person?” she asked you. “I mean, I’ve pretty much eaten everything, all to just grow bigger.”

You gently butted your head up against her chin. “You didn’t eat everything, mind you – you’ve spared all living worlds from your hunger to consume everything, especially me.” You take a bite out of your sandwich. “You may have destroyed the old Omniverse, but you are now one yourself, in a manner of speaking. And unlike the old apathetic Omniverse, you actually care about its creations, which speaks volumes about yourself.” You swallow.

Celestia sighed. “Thank you, I guess I’m not a monster.”

You lunged forward, taking her into a tight embrace. “No, don’t think that. You’re one of… no, you’re the most compassionate being in existence. The mere fact that you worry about such trivial matters proves that you’re not a monster.”

Celestia pressed her lips against yours, tears falling down her cheeks as she kissed you with passion. Your touching tender words caused violent surges of growth to occur. You noticed the leaves of the sakura shake with her trembling.

Her copy sighed in bliss – both from relief of her beliefs, and from the ecstasy of occupying even more room. At this point in time, she was nothing short of GIGANTIC. And she was still getting bigger, faster! And no matter how big she might get, she can never quite reach her desired size.

Which reminded you of a nagging thought you’ve been having for a while – something you wanted to get off your chest. And you knew that nothing you said would repulse Celestia.

“You know,” you said to her, “I have it all, thanks to a supreme sunhorse goddess – ” you took a moment to kiss her under her muzzle – “but what about the worlds orbiting you? Why should they not be divine like us?”

She looked at you. “Do you want them to?” Her tone wasn’t accusatory, nor concerning, but rather wondering if you were sure about it.

You took a moment to consider it. If the rest of her worlds did become divine, what would it mean for you? Would you end up having to share the love of your life with countless strangers? Would they start interfering in your life? Will it bring disaster?

Celestia could hear your thoughts. “My heart belongs only to you, silly,” she reassured. “If others want me, they’ll get a copy. Besides, it’ll only make me grow bigger.”

“Plus, none of them know who you are, or even that you exist. They’ll remain in their own worlds, but they can explore the ones they create. And no matter what they do with their powers, they can rest assured that nothing bad will happen to them, not as long as I’m here.”

She nuzzled you. “You have nothing to lose, and neither do they. It’s your call.”

You gave it a moment’s consideration.

“Alright,” you finally said. “Do it.”

She lit her horn, then a few seconds later put it out. “It is done.” In your mind, she projected the results of her actions.

Just as you have done for countless eons, so too are these other beings enjoying life as gods. You saw fantasies you never even thought of, sights, sounds, feelings you previously could not comprehend – all orchestrated together into a single feeling, a single concept, called bliss.

You have no desires left, other than to cuddle your goddess of a lover, so you did just that. And with outstretched wings, she returned your gesture, as a light breeze fluttered by.

“I love you, Anon,” she told you. “I’ll always be here for you, no matter what size I grow to be.”

“And I love you too,” you responded. “Always and forever.”


End file.
